


A Fairy Tale

by VampirePaladin



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A princess in a castle leaves with a traveler for adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaoticrandomness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/gifts).



In a kingdom unknown to modern man there lived a princess in the tallest tower, of the tallest castle in the tallest hill in the land. She was a beautiful princess, some say she was the most beautiful in the land. Men came from all corners of the kingdom to see her. They would climb the countless stone steps to her tower room, present her with the most magnificent gifts imaginable, and beg her for her favor, her love, and her hand in marriage. Every time the princess sent them away without a second thought.

“Princess, why do you spurn my love? Am I not a noble man, a good man that would make a worthy husband of you?” the spurned men would ask her. The words would change from man to man but the questions would always remain the same.

“You are a good and noble man, but I have no love in my heart for you,” the princess would say.

The continued day in and day out, with little change or variation into the princess’s life. The seasons would turn but the princess’s life would remain unchanged until one day a young man, not even native to this kingdom, with grey hair climbed the princess’s tower. He walked up stair after countless stair until he arrived at the princess’s room.

“Hello princess,” said the young man.

“Hello,” the princess responded. She sat in her chair and wore a beautiful dress covered in gold and pearls. The princess kept her body as still as possible so as not to damage yet another dress.

“You should come with me and help people,” the young man said. He had no other intentions, no malice in his voice, no deception in his eyes, just an honest offer.

The princess considered his offer. She thought and thought before finally nodding.

“You know what, I think I will go with you. It’s boring up here anyways and I’ve always wanted to travel about the countryside. What’s your name?”

“Yuu.”

“I’m Chie.”

The princess cut her long hair short and changed her fancy dress for tunic and pants. Without the makeup and the jewels clouding her appearance she looked like a completely different young woman. Side by side with the Yuu the traveler she left the room, the tower, the castle, and even the hill. No one stopped her or tried to bar her way. Why would they? She was never a prisoner to begin with.

 

In a certain village there was an inn. Travelers from all throughout the land came to see the beautiful inn. It had soft beds made of the finest silks, tapestries depicting the stories of heroes, and delightful food that tickled the tongue with its subtle flavors. The most unique thing about the inn was the winged girl that lived in a cage. People would come and gawk at the winged girl in the cage as she said nothing.

One day a pair of travelers came to the inn. They were none other than Yuu and Chie. They had just rescued Yuu’s beloved Rise from an evil sorcerer who had wished to claim Rise’s voice and body for himself. Now they were heading on their way to go help Naoto, the most famous lawman in the land. Now they needed a place to rest for the night and the inn was the most logical choice.

They were greeted by the friendly ogress who ran the inn. She was all too happy to take the money of any traveler and to provide them with a place to rest their weary bodies. Yu and Chie were fed a simple but well-made meal that filled their bellies. When it was finished Yu retired to his room to write a letter for Rise and then to go to sleep. Chie had decided to explore the inn and look around. In one room she found a golden cage hanging from the ceiling. In it was a girl with hair and skin like the legendary Snow White. On her back was a pair of wings. The girl was reaching out of the cage, fingers stretched out as she tried to pick up a dropped comb. Chie picked up the comb and held it out to the caged girl.

“Thank you, are you my prince here to rescue me?” the girl with the wings asked.

“If you need to be rescued then I will rescue you,” Chie said as she moved closer to the cage.

“Find the key, open the door, and I will stay by your side forever.”

“Where can they key be found?”

“You should try in the ogress’s room.”

“Then I will search in the ogress’s room.”

Chie left the girl in the cage. She moved as silently as she could as she found the ogress’s private room and snuck in to search it. Searching high and low, in cabinets, dressers and behind hidden panels Chie found many things. There were treasures and books, trinkets and baubles, but there was no key. Chie returned to the girl in the cage.

“I have searched high and low but there is no key in the ogress’s room.”

“Then the ogress must have it on her person. Search her body and find the key, my prince.”

Chie retrieved a bottle of wine from her packs in her room and then searched out the ogress. The ogress was found in the kitchen, cleaning from a long day of serving patrons.

“Ogress, I wish to thank you for your hospitality with this bottle of wine. Will you join me in drinking?”

“I thank you. I will join you in drinking for my day has been long and my throat is parched.”

The ogress took the bottle and poured the good wine into a clay mug. She drank it down in two gulps and refilled her mug once more. Again and again she drank until there was nothing left in the bottle and the ogress had fallen into a happy, drunken sleep. Chie searched the ogress’s body. She found money and tools, bones and jewelry. There were keys but none were fine and delicate enough to belong to the winged girl’s cage.

Chie returned to the winged girl and said, “I have searched in pocket and bag but there is no key on the ogress’s body.”

“Then the ogress must have hidden it somewhere else. Search high and low and find the key, my prince.”

“Why do you not just use the golden key around your neck?” Chie asked.

“That isn’t the way of things. I have to be rescued by my prince and taken far away from here.”

“I would take you far away from here, but you need no prince to rescue you. Everything you need to escape is right there.” Chie held her hand out to the girl with the wings.

The girl with the wings paused. She was scared of what would happen if she let herself out. If a hero had come to save her then the ogress could not object but if the girl left on her own then surely the ogress would become frightfully angry. The girl took the key from the chain around her neck, looking from key, to lock, to Chie. Finally, the girl put the key in the lock, turned it, and with a click the lock opened. She pushed the gilded door open and fell forward, into Chie’s arms.

“My name is Yukiko,” the winged girl said.


End file.
